


Kaine Parker Love Fest

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Clones, Crack Relationships, Drinking, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaine Parker finally gets whats coming to him. It might even involve margaritas and beaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiggy (Kaine Parker/Miguel O'Hara)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> he can have margaritas after sexy time.  
> A  
> cheezygoddess:
> 
> gdi now i’m just thinking about Miggy bringing him a margarita and Kaine being all like “what the fuck is this?” and Miggy like “Oh, it’s a margarita, I thought they had those in the twencen?” and Kaine just staring at him, then at the margarita, then he tosses it back in one go and throws him down on the bed.
> 
> and i can’t write anymore because i’m at work thank Nonnie lmao
> 
> guess which sinner got home lul 
> 
> srsly though extremely nsfw under the cut don’t read if m/m smut isn’t your thing or if you are underage plz and thank 
> 
> also unedited and first draft plz excuse

“Kaine what-” Miguel got out before Kaine was on him, kissing him fiercely. His hands pressing against his shoulders, pinning him down. He tasted like limes, tequila, salt. Though the salt probably wasn’t from the drink, “Shock, Kaine,” he gasped out, “You’re gonna need to give me some time to recover!”

“I fuckin’ told you we’re gonna fuckin’ put your healing factor to work, Miggy,” Kaine paused in his kissing to growl. Miguel groaned, lips bruised. Kaine grinned and nipped along his chin and down his neck.

“Shock, I thought you meant your love bites,” Miguel mumbled, then gasped as Kaine sucked at his neck, “No hickeys on my neck, bithead.”

“Oops,” Kaine said. Sounding not at all sorry as he pulled away to grab the lube. Miguel pushed himself up on his elbows, watching Kaine slick up his cock. 

“Seriously, how can you possibly be ready again?” Miguel asked, his own dick still soft and spent. His wiggles as he spread his legs got the sheets wetter and stickier. Kaine grabbed his ankles and pushed his feet up next to his head. Miguel wiggled a bit more as Kaine slid his first two fingers inside of his ass, still wet and full of Kaine’s jizz from round one. Miguel groaned as Kaine stretched out his fingers, making sure he was ready.

“Fuck me if I know,” Kaine said with shrug, pulling out his fingers and lining up his cock.

“That’s kinda happening either way,” Miguel said, baring his fangs in a grin.

“You ready?” Kaine already pushing his cock past the tight ring of his entrance.

“Now, you ask me? Shocking typical,” Miguel said.

“You want I should stop?” Kaine asked, serious. Pulling back before even halfway.

“No youbithead! Did I say stop?” 

Kaine shrugged again and thrust down into Miguel, “Fuckin’ fine. I’ll just fuck your brains out then, Miggy.”

“Ah! Shock!” Miguel cried out as Kaine’s cock filled him up. Kaine leaned down to kiss him as he fucked him. Miguel gasped against his lips, his cock growing harder with each of Kaine’s thrusts. 

“Kaine,” Miguel groaned, writhing under him in an effort to move. Kaine grinned and nipped at his calf, then moved his hands from Miguel’s ankles to the backs of his thighs. Miguel whined, trying to wrap his legs around Kaine’s waist, but only managing to rest his feet against Kaine’s shoulders.

Kaine’s grunts and pants soon filled the room, punctuated by the obscene, wet sounds of his dick sliding in and out of Miguel.

“Kaine, please,” Miguel gasped, strong body wiggling and writhing. 

“Hmmm, no,” Kaine drawled with a lazy grin.

“Shock you!”

“You keep saying that like it’s gonna happen,” Kaine said smugly. Then moved his hands to Miguel’s hips, finally allowing him to wrap his legs around him. Kaine’s eyes drifted shut as Miguel ground against him. “Fuck yeah, Miggy.”

Kaine held loosely onto Miguel’s hips, letting him fuck his dick.

“Hnngg, Kaine!” Miguel cried out, cock leaking precum as he found just the right angle for Kaine’s dick to rub against his prostate.

Kaine tightened his grip on Miguels’ hips and slammed into him. Hitting that sweet spot over and over as he fucked him mercilessly.

“Kaine! Shock! Yes! Please, Kaine, please! Oh shock, oh please, Kaine!  **Kaine**!” Miguel cried out, orgasm taking him. Thick, white cum coating his own chest and face as he came.

“Mi-Miggy!” Kaine called out. Miguel’s ass tightening around him sending his own orgasm crashing over him. His pulsing cock filling up Miguel with his cum. 

“Fuck,” Kaine gasped, shaking arms giving out. Collapsing on top of Miguel, and burying his face against his neck. Miguel dropped his legs to the bed with a groan.

“Kaine, ‘m gonna pass out now, ya vid?”

“ **Vid** ,” Kaine grumbled, as if the word was the most offensive thing he’d ever had to say, “Yeah I  **vid** ,” then under his breath, “Stupid fuckin’ future shit.”


	2. Gwen Stacy / Kaine Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... or something idk then he winds up in AU!Spider-Gwen’s dimension and she’s cheerful, bubbly Gwen with cool scars and takes Kaine back to her apt and makes him shower, possibly with him idk they have the sexy times and it is teh awesomes maybe as fluffy as kaine can get idk ...

“Fuck, Gwen, you're so perfect,” Kaine whispered against the the smooth skin of her elegant neck. She moaned softly, reaching for his hair. It was too short to properly thread her fingers through. She scraped her nails along his scalp. He shivered, growled and nipped at her neck.

 

“Kaine, God, I… God, please Kaine,” she gasped out, dragging her hands down his bare back.

 

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Kaine groaned at the scratch of her nails.

 

He palmed roughly at her soft breasts, teasing at her sensitive nipples with calloused fingers. She moaned and arched into his touch.

 

He placed tender kisses across her collarbone, licking at the faded scars there. He followed a particularly long scar down her chest. She moaned breathily at his gentle kisses and licks. Contrasting strangely with his rough hands.

 

His rough nails scratched at her smooth skin. His fingers gripping hard enough to bruise, even with her healing factor. She matched his roughness, bruise for bruise. Scratch for scratch.

 

He kissed and nibbled across her breasts, sucking her dark pink nipple into his mouth.

 

“Yesssss,” she hissed as he nipped and sucked at her nipple.  He moved his hands up to cup her breast, massaging her while he sucked. She moaned and writhed under him.

 

Gwen did, this amazing, strong Gwen. Covered in scars she would have been horrified by. They weren't horrific though, even if the scars had been on her they wouldn't have been horrific. Her skin was still perfect. Still beautiful, still not her.

 

He opened his eyes, disoriented for a moment. His hands were too big, his body all wrong. He focused on her, on here, on now. He pulled his head back, watching her face as he played with her tits.

 

Her blue eyes were half open, watching him watch her. Her blonde hair spread out like a golden halo. His breath hitched in the back of his throat at the site of her.

 

Alive.

Well.

Happy.

Because of him.

 

“Gwen, I'm gonna lick your fucking pussy, make you come so fucking hard. You just tell me what you like, baby,” Kaine growled.

 

“Y-yes! Yes, yes, Kaine make me come and fuck me hard please, God please,” she begged.

 

He grabbed at her hips and leaned back, on his knees. Her ass on his chest, legs hooked over his shoulders, he pressed his mouth against her pussy lips. She groaned and gasped as he shoved his tongue against her folds. He worked his lips against her inner folds and shoved his tongue inside her slippery hole.

 

“Ah! Yes!”

 

“You taste so fucking good,” he growled against her.

 

He shoved his tongue inside her again and flexed. He curled it, dragging it out slowly then licking and sucking at her entrance. She whined and wiggled her hips. Tried to wiggle her hips. His grip on her was strong, even her own enhanced strength wasn't enough to break it.

 

She gave a little growl of her own and arched her back, pushing up on her arms. Using her spider flexibility to take Kaine’s hard cock in her mouth. Kaine gave a little mewl of surprise and jerked his hips into her mouth. She laughed, then moaned as he plunged his tongue inside her slick pussy.

 

He fucked her with his tongue. Humming happily as her blow job degenerated into her breathy moans around his dick. Soon enough she dropped her head down and sobbed out needy little ‘please'es and ‘more’s as he knowingly teased her.

 

“God Kaine, please, please, I need it, lick my clit, fuck, please, Kaine!”

 

He stopped teasing her after a moment more, finally moving up to her engorged clit. Mouthing at it then licking firmly against it.

 

“Kaine!” she cried out, hips bucking. He chuckled against her, then sucked her clit in his mouth. He wrapped his lips around his teeth and mouthed at her clit again. She cried out wordlessly. He flexed and slid his tongue against it and she sobbed out his name.

 

After a few more swipes of his tongue he plunged his first two fingers inside her tight, wet pussy. He curled his fingers up against that rough, little spot inside her. She shrieked and writhed as he finger fucked her while licking and sucking on her clit.

 

The louder she screamed, the more she strained against his grip, the harder his cock ached. He subconsciously rocked his hips in time with his fingering, eager to feel her pussy clenching around his dick as he fucked her.

 

He pulled his lips back and gently, so gently, grazed her clit. At her happy moan he pinned the swollen nub against his teeth with his tongue. She seized up and clenched down around his fingers, juices flowing down his hand and wrist as she came.

 

She called out his name and tightened her thighs around his head. He slipped a third finger inside her hot, shivering pussy and slammed his tongue against her clit. He held it firmly against her as she screamed and writhed. He moaned and growled as he held her at her peak, refusing to back down.

 

“Kaine! God oh God, fuck me! Fuck me please! Please, please, please, please,” she sobbed. Pleasure coursing through her so intense she could barely form the words.

 

Finally. Finally! Kaine pulled his mouth away from her pussy. Chin and cheeks shining from her slippery juices.

 

“Gwen, baby, you ready?” he asked as he dropped her hips back down. Panting, shaking, gasping, she glared up at him. Before he could even think, she had him pinned down. She slammed down on top of him, sheathing his aching dick inside her ready pussy. Her hot (so hot), wet (so wet), tight (so fucking tight) pussy.

 

He cried out as she rode him. His hands snapped to her wide hips on instinct. He hung on with bruising force as she fucked him.

 

“Fuck, Gwen, you're too,” he sobbed, too beautiful, too wet, too tight, too perfect, “too much! I'm close, fuck I'm close! Shit, fuck, Gwen please!”

 

Her nails sunk into the scarred skin of his chest as she pinned him down. She grinned down at him, biting her lip as the head of his cock slid against her g-spot with each thrust.

He synched his thrusts with hers, panting and moaning.

 

“Fuck oh fuck, Gwen, Gwenny, gods, Gwen,” he plead. He strained to hold his orgasm back wanting desperately to feel her come again. Needing her pussy clenching around his dick this time, instead of his fingers.

 

“Kaine, God you feel so good. Fill me up, fuck me Kaine, fuck me,” she moaned, grinding down onto his cock. He snarled and flipped her. She didn't seem all that surprised. She wrapped one leg around his waist, he grabbed her other leg and stretched it out.

 

He watched his cock glide in and out of her pussy for a few moments, before bringing his free hand up to his mouth and licking his first two fingers. He focused intently on her clit, dropping his wet fingers against her and fingered her as he fucked her. She jerked and moaned at his touch.

 

“Kaine fuck me!” she demanded as his thrusts slowed down so he could focus on her clit. He grinned at her as he kept up his slowed pace. Prepared now for her sneaky, athletic repositioning, he easily kept her pinned with his superior strength. He circled his fingers across her engorged clit and watched her writhing with smug delight.

 

It was not long at all before he felt her impossibly tight pussy clenching around his dick. Her sweet juices flooding over his cock, dripping down his balls as she came a second time.

 

“Oh yeah, that's it Gwenny! You're so fucking beautiful, gods,” Kaine encouraged her as she came. Holding his fingers against her clit as he sped up his thrusts. She screamed and sobbed, writhing against him.

 

Finally satisfied, Kaine shifted her legs over and down. Twisting at her hips she pressed her ass up against him as he fucked her pussy. His balls slapping against her firm ass with each deep thrust, dick slipping wetly out of her as he pulled back. Kaine’s chest glistened with his sweat, her juices shimmered down his thighs.

 

She moaned and sighed as he filled her deeply. He leaned over her, kissing her sweetly while he fucked her hard. She reached up and tried to run her hand through his short, short hair. Her nails scraped along his scalp, his neck, his shoulders and back.

 

“Oh fuck Gwenny,” he gasped, orgasm hitting him suddenly.

 

“Kaine yes, fill me up,” she moaned against his lips. His hips jerked as his cock spurted hot cum inside her.

 

He came so hard it took his breath away. Which was probably for the best since her sweetness combined with hazy memories was making him way too sappy for a dimension hopping one-ish night stand.

 

He collapsed, twitching, on top of her. She laughed lowly and rearranged him so she could snuggle up under his chin.

 

His brother's hazy memories were merging with reality in a pleasant way. He reached up, threading one hand through her messy, silky hair. It was nice, not having to worry about hiding his strength for once. He closed his eyes, surrounded by everything Gwen.

 

Her familiar scent filling his senses, her deep even breaths next to him, her pulse thrumming with life against his skin.

 

_-not prey-_

 

_glad we finally agree on something_ , he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first time writing cunnilingus I hope u enjoyed it thank


	3. Miguel O'Hara / Kaine Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween in Neuva York. Unspecified timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this ask like in October for kinky Kiggy Halloween sex. Started it, forgot about it, lost it, FOUND IT! Finished it! Hope you enjoy.

Miguel laughed as Kaine pushed him onto the table. A party goer pressed a margarita to him as he held down the smaller spider. Though Miguel could break his grip if he really wanted to. 

 

“This isn't how body shots work,  _ Escarlito _ ,” Miguel said, amusement clear through his ‘costume’. Kaine had rather lazily suggested that they just wear their super suits since Halloween could be a busy night, or a quiet one. Miguel had tried to explain the crime syndicates, and even the little guys, took the whole day off. Kaine hadn’t cared. If there was one thing he had ‘inherited’ from Peter, it was his love of wearing his own costume on Halloween. Though he’d as soon punch you in the face than admit it.

 

“Hah, shows what the fuck you know!” Kaine said, a bit too loudly. His mask was rolled up to the bridge of his nose, revealing his flushed cheeks and wide smirk.

 

Miguel felt himself flush in turn as another party goer pulled his suit top up to his chest, revealing his toned abs. Why had he gotten a two piece suit again? Kaine grinned toothily as he poured the fresh drink onto Miguel’s exposed stomach.

 

“Ah! Junk! That's cold!” Miguel yelped. Eager strangers held onto Miguel’s arms and legs, he let them ‘pin’ him to the table.

 

Kaine laughed and bent down to lick it off of him. Miguel shivered as the crowd cheered him on. He hadn’t expected twencen Kaine to be quite so kinky. More icy, lime and tequila slush splashed onto Miguel’s abs from helpful strangers.

  
“Shock! That’s shocking cold you junkers!” Miggy snapped at them. But his mask was still pulled down and his fangs hidden, they laughed. Some of the hands ‘pinning’ him down squeezed and pinched at him. Kaine’s tongue was hot on his skin. His gloved hands warm as he rubbed his thighs. Miguel was half hard from Kaine’s teasing, excited at Kaine showing him off to the crowd. 

 

Kaine found his cock and grinned up at him. Shock his crooked grin. He was too hot. Especially as he palmed him through his suit, getting him fully hard at the attention. 

 

“Shock...” Miggy groaned, rolling his head back to save him from the sight of Kaine, in his super suit, teasing him so.

 

Strange hands reached for his suit bottoms and suddenly he was being thrown over Kaine’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck off! He’s mine!” Kaine snarled. Even without fangs, and swearing with slang out of use for decades, no one laughed. 

 

“Woah, hey Scarlet. We were just having some fun!” a nervous, gaudily costumed partier said, holding their hands up and backing away.

 

“Yeah, just tryin’ to help you out, Spider!” a partier in a rather silly costume said, smiling appeasingly.

 

“Don’t fucking need your fucking help! Show’s over!” Kaine growled, storming out of the party with a very confused Miguel over his shoulders. Leaving a disappointed crowd behind.

 

Kaine swung them up and through the towering spires of the future New York. 

 

“Uhh,  _ Escarlito _ ?” Miggy started to ask.

 

“I’m not sharing!” Kaine bellowed into the night.

 

“Okay? I was gonna say I can swing myself,” he said instead. “I mean, I didn’t realize you were such a lightweight. We’ve almost hit something like, six times now. At least if you’re gonna splat into a car leave me out of it!”

 

Kaine landed them onto an aerial walk, as if to prove he wasn’t drunk by sticking a landing to such a precise location. 

 

“I’m not drunk!” he said as he stood Miguel back on his feet. His mask was still half rolled up his face, his cheeks far too flushed for just webswinging.

 

“Yeah, suuuurrre you aren’t, bithead,” Miggy snarked back. Kaine stared at his still exposed chest and abs, then grabbed his suit top and pulled it down. Falling to his knees in the process. “Come on,  _ Escarlito _ don’t pass out now!”

 

“I’m not fucking drunk!” Kaine said, grabbing the top of Miguel’s skin tight suit pants and pulling them down. He wasn’t wearing a jock, or underwear. But Kaine already knew that from his eager fondling at the party. His hard cock stood proud, though Kaine didn’t take the time to admire it. He grabbed onto Miguel’s hips and took him in his mouth.

 

“Shock! Shock, shock, okay, okay, you’re not drunk!” Miguel gasped out. Kaine’s mouth was hot and slick. His tongue eager. His grip strong on his hips.

 

Kaine growled his approval as Miggy agreed with him. The vibrations felt so good around his cock. Miguel moaned, reaching for Kaine. He rested his hands on Kaine’s heat. Claws unconsciously kneading his hair through his mask. Kaine growled again at the sharp sign of affection.

 

“K-unh Scarlet!” Miguel caught himself just in time. Out here in public, with who knew how many motorists and security cameras watching them, was not the time to shout each other’s real names dressed in their super suits. 

 

The teasing at the party earlier, Kaine indulging his urges to show off for him. Coupled with the very public sex they were having now, with these strangers watching Kaine suck his cock, taking vids of it, even, was too much.

 

“I’m- I’m coming!” he grunted as loud as he could. Wanting everyone to know how good Kaine was to him as he eagerly swallowed down his come. Miggy loved how eager to please Kaine was, under all his bristling anger. But he pulled Kaine off his cock, letting the last few spurts of his thick, white jizz splatter across his cheeks, lips and still seeking tongue.

 

Kaine’s rough, flushed lips were already frowning up at him. In what Kaine refused to call a pout, but Miggy thought was totally the most puppy dog pout of puppy dog pouts that he’d ever seen.

 

Miguel kept one hand on his head, reaching up with the other to roll up his mask over his nose. He grinned, showing off his fangs.

 

“You’re mine, Scarlet,” he said, pulling Kaine up to kiss him thoroughly. Kaine submitted with a grumble.

 

When Miggy finally pulled away, he smirked back at him.

 

“Whatever you say, kitten. Now let’s get home so I can have my fun!”

 

“I am not a kitten, bithead! I’m a spider!” Miguel hissed, pulling his mask down and suit bottoms up.

 

Kaine laughed, pulling his own mask back down, heedless of the sticky mess on his face.

 

“Whatever, kitten!” he said, leaping off the walkway and onto an aircar, then taking off at a leaping run.

  
“You shocking piece of junk!” Miguel yelled, running down the walkway for a bit to get momentum for a leap and a thwip. 


End file.
